5 Times Supernatural Makes Danny's Life Miserable
by Quiddative
Summary: Danny felt slightly offended and maybe even a little jealous when Sam expressed more interest over John Winchester's death instead of over the fact her best friend could walk through walls now. Half-ghosts were totally better than demons.


**Title**: 5 Times _Supernatural_ (Kinda) Makes Danny's Life Miserable and the 1 Time It Doesn't  
**Summary**: Danny felt slightly offended and maybe even a little jealous when Sam expressed more interest over John Winchester's death instead of over the fact her best friend could walk through walls now. Half-ghosts were totally better than demons.  
**Pairing(s)**: hinted Danny/Sam(antha)  
**Rating**: PG  
**Warning(s)**: C-R-A-C-K  
**Disclaimer**: I'm just borrowing Kripke and Hartman's toys to play in my sandbox.

**Author's Note**: I was going to make an excuse but then I remembered I had none.

Sam had a new obsession.

That was Not A Good Thing.

She burst into Danny's room, ignoring the indignant squawks of "hey!" coming from Tucker, clutching a book in her hands. "Omigosh, guys, guys, _guys_!" she squealed in a very non-Sam way. "This is the best book ever!"

"What is?" Danny asked wryly, quirking an eyebrow. The last time Sam got this excited, Jazz had to post bail for him and Tucker. Meanwhile, Sam had somehow escaped the police's notice. Danny made a mental note to never say "yes" to anything she asked ever again until she had it down in writing.

The smile on her face was kind of terrifying. "It's a new book series called _Supernatural_. It's--omigosh!" She flopped down on Danny's unmade bed with a sigh.

"Um... " No, Danny, you're not going to ask.

Tucker, on the other hand, didn't seem to have any qualms with potentially being scarred for life. "But I thought you don't like ghosts anymore."

"_Supernatural_ isn't _just_ about ghosts." Sam scoffed, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It's about two brothers traveling across the States hunting the paranormal while trying to find their missing father who's chasing after the creature that killed their mother years ago. Besides," she added. "It's not even mainstream."

Apparently Sam thought that made perfect sense.

~*~

A few months later, the Fentons' Ghost Portal came to life. Danny felt slightly offended and maybe even a little jealous when Sam expressed more interest over John Winchester's death instead of over the fact her best friend could walk through walls now. Half-ghosts were totally better than demons.

~*~

It was just after they defeated Pariah Dark when he, Sam, and Tucker were alone that Danny started worrying about Sam's newfound passion for the _Supernatural_ books. They're sitting in his room, each of them lost in their own thoughts. Well, Danny knew he was, at least. Tucker was blogging about the battle on his PDA and Sam... was huddled in the corner clutching one of the many _Supernatural_ books she'd amassed over the past year, whimpering slightly.

_Sam_ was _whimpering_--two words that should never be in the same sentence unless there is a big "WAS NOT" in between. It had to be serious.

"Hey," Danny whispered, shuffling closer to Sam and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. For some reason, Sam smelled like lilies. Not that he was complaining. "What's wrong? We won. Everything's going to be okay now."

Sam blinked as if she'd just remembered where she was. "Oh, I'm not worried about that." she said, tightening her grip on the book. "The Yellow-Eyed Demon's finally dead but the Gates of Hell still got opened anyway and a bunch of demons got out and... and... " she took a deep, shaky breath. "_Dean sold his soul to a demon_."

In Danny's humble opinion, that made about as much sense as one of Technus' long-winded speeches, but his brain got the message once Sam mentioned "Gates of Hell" and "opened" and "demons".

Although he was still generally clueless about the _Supernatural_ series and knew that it wasn't, like, _real_ or anything, Danny couldn't help but feel just a little sorry for the Winchester brothers. Particularly Dean, the poor bastard.

~*~

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Groan. Shuffle.

"Ugh... Sam? Why are you calling me at two in the morning?"

_"DANNY! Omigosh! It's-It's terrible--"_

"Okay, slow down. What's wrong?"

Deep breath.

_"Dean's dead and he's in Hell now!" __  
_  
Silence.

"... Bye, Sam."

_Click._

~*~

The morning after Sam's phone call, Danny found Sam in a comatose-like state when he went by her house. For one moment, he was terrified that it was all his fault she's like this because he hadn't been there for her when Dean Winchester got sent to Hell like any other good friend.

Then again, it had been two in the fucking morning and after Vlad became fucking mayor of Amity Park, no one could really blame him for being just a little edgy. Jazz told him he'd even developed something of a twitch in his right eye.

"She's been like this all morning." Tucker whispered.

"Over Dean Winchester's death?"

Tucker shook his head. "Nah, she called me after she called you and just spazzed at me, really." Tucker frowned. "Turns out that was _the_ last book of the series. What a cop out! I mean, it isn't just about Dean's death, there's still Lilith and Ruby--"

Danny blinked. "Tucker... " he said slowly. "Have you been _reading_ the books, too?"

Tucker flushed but at least he wasn't stuttering and stumbling like he had when he and Sam caught him trying on his mom's dresses and make up when they went to hang out at his place the other day. Sometimes, Danny wondered what life with normal friends would be like. It must be nice.

"No--I mean--" Tucker shot a glance in Sam's direction. She hadn't looked up from her laptop since Danny got here. "Well, yeah, maybe a bit."

Danny gave him a look.

"Okay, okay, maybe _a lot_. I started reading a few months ago because I was bored, my PDA was broken, Sam was there, and there was nothing else to do." Before Danny could open his mouth and _mock him forever_, Tucker quickly added, "Hey! It's actually a pretty good series! It doesn't just have ghosts--there are vampires, werewolves, demons, pagan gods, and crazy axe murderers."

"No, thanks." Danny replied flatly, already turning away. "I don't need anymore paranormal activity in my life."

~*~

It turns out that while there won't be anymore _Supernatural_ books coming out (from what Danny could dissect from Sam and Tucker's flailing, the writer basically got his ass kicked by the publishing company), that doesn't mean the series is over. The writer had his own website where he continued to publish the books online--for a fee.

Tucker looked like a three year old on Christmas morning when he remembered that he was friends with a rich person who was more than happy to pay for both of them _so hurry up and read them, dammit_. The geeky _Supernatural_ sessions they had every week would be cute if they weren't so... _fanatic_. Danny was half afraid they'd find a way to kill him (half-ghost or not) if he so much as breathed one word of insult about the series.

But he was seriously considering hurling the books into the Ghost Zone when they came up to him at school with twin you're-going-to-_love_-what-we've-got-planned-except-you-probably-won't-but-we'll-make-you-love-it-anyway smiles one day, lugging a suspiciously heavy looking bag between them.

"Hey, Danny!" Sam greeted brightly.

Danny liked to think that a lesser man would've pissed his pants and run screaming in the opposite direction when faced with _that_ smile. That, or he was just stupid like that. "Hi." he returned cautiously.

"So," Tucker began nonchalantly, draping his arm around Danny's shoulders and upping their bromance level way more than necessary. "ComiCon's next week and--"

"No."

"But you didn't even hear us out!"

"No." Danny repeated. He turned away to open his locker.

Sam was blocking his way. There was a maniacal glint in her eyes that sent a chill down Danny's spine and straight to his toes. "We want you to cosplay Castiel!" she blurted.

It took Danny a while to process the name. He vaguely remembered Sam and Tucker spazzing about some angel called Castiel a couple weeks back.

"Nope, not gonna happen."

Sam suddenly pulled out a hideous trench coat and angel wings from the bag, earning her some pretty weird looks from other students. Well, weirder than usual. Once again, Danny wished that he had normal friends. Even if he was _remotely_ interested in _Supernatural_--which he definitely wasn't--he would never willingly go within ten feet of that get-up. Well, maybe for fifteen bucks he'd do it but that's not the point.

"Why can't Tucker be him?"

"Because I'm already being Sam and Sam's going to be Dean so we need a Castiel."

"Then get someone else."

They stared at him. "We can't," said Sam, "Because you're perfect for him. You've got messy black hair, baby blue eyes, and you're a total dork, just like him!"

"My eyes are not baby blue." Danny muttered, but Sam ignored him.

"Pleeeeease? I promise I'll never ask you to do anything for me ever again!" Sam failed miserably at puppy eyes. They reminded Danny more of Vlad's I'm-plotting-something-very-evil face. Which was really creepy and disturbing and oh god, he did _not_ just think that. Tucker's version of puppy eyes was thankfully less creepy and disturbing, but Danny was a seasoned veteran.

"_No_."

But Sam and Tucker were persistent and wouldn't stop stalking him with the trench coat and angel wings for the rest of the day.

"Cas gets into Dean's personal space a lot." Tucker offered at lunch.

Both Danny and Sam spat out their milk at the same time, missing Tucker's face by inches.

"Really?"

"Tucker!"

"It's true!" Tucker put up his hands in defense but the sly smirk on his face gave him away. "Like, their epic love is practically canon. He stares soulfully into Dean's eyes and it's actually really funny, but, you know, if you don't want it... "

Danny wordlessly snatched the ugly beige trench coat and ruffled angel wings from Tucker and stuffed them unceremoniously into his bag. After all, Sam was his friend and if someone was going to get into her personal space, it might as well be a friend, someone she trusts.

At least that's what he kept telling himself.


End file.
